Summer
by xthose3wordsx
Summary: Most girls don’t even KNOW their fathers. But no, I knew my father well. And I hated it. Because I’m not daddy’s little girl. Or his princess. I’m his mistake.


A|N: Soooo…I hope I can finish this without like…completely giving up on it. :]

Chapter 1: Burns.

Hm. How complicated is folding the laundry? Or washing dishes? Not very. But he _makes _it so complicated. The way he stands there watching me bend over to load the washer and how I get my shirt soaked when washing dishes. Randy, is a pervert, no doubt. You know what makes it so much more wrong?

He's

My

Dad!

My flesh and blood, the person who created me. Someone who was supposed to be like, "you are doing GREAT with those clothes, Mitchie." Or, "Those dishes are sparkly clean, hun!" No. Instead he goes, "clean those dishes again, you whore!" Let's not forget, "Those clothes smell funny. Wash then again before I shove you in there!" You think he's kidding?

He's not.

How could my mother ever date this guy? Because she didn't know this guy. She knew Randy Torres, football player and super sweet guy. She didn't know Randy Torres, hates kids and hates things that get in the way of his career. Football.

My mother, Nessa, always got in the way. She'd complain of more time alone, more compassion, more help with the kids. When he didn't hear her out, she split. Leaving me with my sister, Madison, and my dad. I managed to block the blows to my face, but at the price of powerful punches to my stomach. The bruises from yesterday's episode were suddenly throbbing in pain as he hit them over and over again. I let out a few tears as his foot collided to my thigh. Madison sat at the top of the steps, trying to shield her eyes with her stuffed rabbit. But she'd peek and regret it, cringing. Madison was only six. She didn't need to see her sister on the living room floor, surrounded by blood, watching her daddy kick the living shit out his own daughter. Just as Randy's hand came down to smack my face, his beeper went off. I was freed, I could see the sun. His taunting, laughing, cruel face didn't block my sight anymore.

"Football Game tonight! I'll be back around 2 AM. This house better be clean when I get back or it's on the corner with you…_again._" I stared as he sauntered to his car. As if five seconds ago, he hadn't beaten my nearly to death. I heard Madison bound down the stairs now that the storm subsided. She dropped to her knees, stroking my hair lightly.

"Mitchie…" was all Madi could choke out. This wasn't a big shock, but there was nothing left to say after what happened. There was never anything left to say. I stood up, with the help of Madi. As I half crawled, half limped to my room; I heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it. Just…clean up," she whispered, dashing down the stairs. I knew we weren't supposed to get caught. The abuse never happened. I locked my door, lifting my shirt. Six new bruises already formed…black as the night sky and blue as the morning sky. This was convenient, since this happened each morning and each night. I sighed, checking over my whole body. A gash on my cheek, a bite mark on my ear [yeah he's THAT gruesome], scratches up and down my arms and a huge bruise on my chest. I pulled a sweater over my shirt and smeared cover-up on. I needed more cover-up soon. Checking myself over carefully, really carefully, I ran downstairs, a fake smile on my face.

"Hey, Mitch. I just wanted to, um, you know," Nate held up a text book, blushing slightly. Madi glanced from me to him, eyebrows furrowed. I guess she didn't understand boys.

"Yeah, thanks," I said, grabbing the book. Big mistake. Nate grabbed my hand as I started to pull the book from his hands. Burn marks covered them. I looked from the ground, to his eyes, which stared back at me.

"Mitchie..." I slammed the door in his face. Pressing my back against the hard wood, I winced. I forgot the big fat bruise on my back. Shit. Nate would start asking questions. Questions that led to answers. Answers leading to the police. I slid to the floor, putting my head in my hands, wondering what I was going to do. Keeping my life secret isn't easy, but I always pulled through.

This time I couldn't do anything about it.

**Hope you liked it! :D. Oh and I post it here too .?action=display&board=trate&thread=24512&page=1#796057. So check that place out. The reason why it's crossover is because Alex is in this as Mitchie's best friend. She's not going to hook up with anyone...maybe. SO you know what to do. R&R&F :]**

**-Lexyy**


End file.
